The trouble with time turners
by Spacecakeje
Summary: At the end of POA just before he's going to rescue his godfather, the time turner malfunctions. Harry meets Revan Bloodraven a few years before the Mandalorian War. Will Also crossover with Star wars the movies. There will be quotes of HK-47 later!
1. Chapter 1

**The trouble with time turners**

**At the end of POA just before he's going to rescue his godfather, the time turner malfunctions. Harry meets Revan Bloodraven a few years before the Mandalorian War. Will Also crossover with Star wars the movies. This will be a Harry Revan pairing. Harry is alone in a new world and learns to use the force. He will have several masters. **

**Dark Revan Dark Harry, or redeemed Revan because of Harry? **

**Plot ideas are welcome. This was just something that stuck in my head.**

**Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know!**

**Spacecakeje**


	2. Chapter 2

_The trouble with time turners_

By

Spacecakeje

A Harry Potter- Star Wars crossover

Okay people my first crossover fic. I know I shouldn't start a new story because so many people are waiting for the next chapter of Demons and Wizards but this just stuck in my head. **I actually have plotline this time**!!! But if you have suggestions of things you want in this story I try to incorporate them as much as possible.

* * *

**Hogwarts entry Hall, England, Earth, Milky Way Galaxy**

Things were swirling at an indecipherable pace. Hermione had released the time turner just as they should be at the correct hour to save Sirius and Buckbeak but he hadn't. So Harry was transported through time by himself. At first he was sure he was going backwards, but after a while he couldn't distinguish back or forward in time. Something had definitely gone wrong because Hermione stopped he didn't. Apparently the infamous Potter luck surfaced. Or Lady Fate had meddled once again in his life. The thing just kept spinning until he lost consciousness. The time turner was pulling on his own magical core and since he was a powerful wizard he was sent a long time trough time. What he didn't know is that he got sent through space instead of time.

**Astroid field near Ithor, Outer Rim, A galaxy far far away.**

Padawan Revan watched as his master left him to deal with some Correlian smugglers. They had pursued them into the Outer Rim territories and were now splitting up to trap them in the approaching asteroid field. The move was executed perfectly because of Revan's brilliant tactical mind. Now the smugglers were apprehended he would rendez-vous with his master on Dantooine. Suddenly he felt a huge disturbance in the Force. Using the ship's comm. systems he contacted his master to inquire about the disturbance.

"Yes I felt it too Padawan, but the Force tells me it isn't I who should investigate. I think that that task falls to you."

"I think it originated not far from here, but it is still just out of explored territory master, I shall go investigate." Revan stated. He felt an incessant tugging towards the location.

"Be careful padawan, With the rumors of a Mandalorian war coming, you'd best be prepared for everything."

"Very well, may the force be with you."

"And with you"

**Unknown location, just out of the Outer Rim territories**

When he arrive at the backwater planet who apparently was nameless when he searched the ship's database, he scanned for threats in the vicinity and for intelligent life forms. No civilizations showed on screen, but there were several intelligent species on the planet. One particular dot stood out from the rest on the screen. It was a far stronger presence than the others. He decided to land in a clearing. He lowered the boarding ramp and descended from his personally modified ship. The ship could house up to 5 people and ha a small medbay.

The ground was surprisingly springy and grassy. He consulted the Force for directions towards the presence and set off, his double bladed lightsaber at his side. He was a very skilled dueler and often used his environment to distract his opponents. He also knew various stances.

After an hour of walking through the jungle and climbing numerous hills, he saw a black shape lying against the root of a humongous tree, on the bank of a lake. He was wary but decided to trust the Force that told him this boy posed no threat to him. He approached and got a better look. It was a young teen, a boy perhaps a few years younger than him. Black hair and a curious lightening bolt scar on the brow of his forehead. He was skinny, but not overly. An aristocratic face, long lashes and pink lips. The boy was effeminate, but still clearly male. He wore some kind of robe with a strange crest of a lion on it, so he clearly wasn't a Jedi although the boy radiated power. With enough practice this boy could become an equal to Revan himself in time. Revan knew he was the most powerful jedi at the moment. He only lacked the experience the masters had.

The kid was unconscious so he decided to make camp here. The tree provided shelter against the rain and wind and fresh water was nearby. Who knows how long this boy would remain out of it before he woke up. Best not to take chances.

While making camp he reflected on his successfully executed mission. They had chased smugglers yes, but they had ties with the Galactic Crime Syndicate. The investigation showed they were instrumental in the delivery of various illegal substances which were rumored to be in high demand by the top of the Madalorian hierarchy. Revan himself had lived as a Madalorian in the Bloodraven Clan until he was five. Master Kreia had picked him up then and dropped him off at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. She was his first master but wanted to explore the outer rim worlds. Now he had various masters who taught him their specialties.

Knighthood was approaching for him and Malak, his best friend. They were nigh inseparable. Little did he know that this new arrival would cause much strife between Revan and Malak in the future.

TBC

* * *

AN:

Okay people I need a lot of review before i upload the next chapter

Let me know what you think. I'm also working once again on my other story so be patient.

Spacecakeje


	3. Chapter 3

The trouble with time turners

By

Spacecakeje

A Harry Potter- Star Wars crossover

Okay I know that a lot of folks are waiting for my other story, but the thing is I'm kinda stuck (smiles sheepishly) so ANY ideas, plotlines,….etc are Very welcome. I actually found a bit of time to write this. ^-^ I'm not gonna promise regular updates or something because I'm swamped with work for school bleh.

Enough rambling On with the story

* * *

**Unknown location, just out of the Outer Rim territories**

"Euh, what happened?" Harry groaned not really expecting an answer. He was lying on something soft, but clearly not in the Hospital wing. The last thing he remembered was Hermione letting go of the time turner and yelling at him to let go as well. He hadn't been able to, it was as if he was glued to the device. Shifting slightly he opened his eyes and saw there was some sort of camp set up beside him. A boy a few years older then him stood up and walked towards him.

"You're awake at last" Revan stated, "you've been unconscious for almost a week."

"A WEEK!"

"Apparently you were severely exhausted, so I guarded you."

Harry sat up and immediately saw he wasn't on earth anymore. It probably had something to do with the TWO suns on the horizon and the weird birds that flew overhead.

Although that could've been some rare magical creature he hadn't seen before, but he sincerely doubted that.

"Who are you, where am I ?" Harry asked, a bit bewildered by the sudden change in location.

"Before I give you my name , you will have to tell me yours first. Just a security measure.  
As for where you are, this is an unnamed planet as of yet far in the Outer Rim."

"Uh I'm Harry, Harry potter. What do mean outer Rim, last thing I know I was at school on earth. Are you telling me I'm not on Earth anymore?" harry asked slightly hysterical. He was very confused. He was used to strange things happening to him, but this took the cake. The boy looked somewhat sympathetic and something told him he could trust this young man. Judging by his clothes, some kind of brown-blackish robes, he figured that if those were standard clothes he would stand out in his jeans and Weasley sweater even though it was covered with a robe. The young man had long dark brown hair in a pony tail with a small braid and had stormy blue eyes that seemed to pierce your soul.

-Didn't this boy, Harry, know about the Outer Rim? I haven't heard of a planet called Earth. Perhaps in uncharted space. Who knew what lay there. Nobody was foolish enough to explore that part of the galaxy, so if he came from there it must've been an accident. Or perhaps he lost his memories and was left on this planet. The question was why would anybody do that.- Revan mused.

He decided to explain things to the confused boy because if he was in such a situation he would want things explained to him as well. And the Force guided him here for a reason. He talked about the core worlds, Mid en Outer Rim territories only stopping to eat and sleep. They stayed on the planet for a few days until Harry had completely recuperated. Apparently Harry didn't know anything about this, so he assumed he was correct in his thoughts although he did get the sense the boy was still hiding something. He would figure it out in time.

Harry listened carefully to Revan as he explained the state of the galaxy. A different galaxy!

The boy had given his name before he started to explain. He absorbed the knowledge like a sponge and thus knew about the Jedi, the species and they briefly touched upon the subject of the looming Mandalorian threat. Revan had proposed Harry meet with the Jedi Council because according to Revan he was strong in the Force. An energy some people could manipulate through hard work and dedication. To Harry it sounded a bit like his magic. He knew he was a powerful wizard, perhaps stronger than Dumbledore should he have the opportunity to learn as he wished. But at Hogwarts he often had to hide his skill, intelligence and abilities. If he was accepted into the Jedi program he would give it his all.

* * *

Now all of you push the green button --REVIEW pls

I really need to know if I'm going in the right direction with this story

Spacecakeje


End file.
